


Siempre a él.

by lokish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, and yes, ha, i like to tag in english, now posting it here, old fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si New York pudiese ver a Loki ahora... Pensarían todos que es una estúpida broma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ya lo había publicado en fanfiction pero me dije "Huh, esta historia quedo bien... ¿Por qué no publicarla en AO3 también?" Y pues sí, aquí estamos. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Con anhelo espera a que anochezca, cada vez con más ansias. En su interior se impacienta. Es patético, ridículo y lo sabe mejor que nadie. Traga saliva con fuerza, comienza a cuestionarse angustiado si el tan esperado susodicho se presentara o lo dejaría abandonado de nuevo afligido y abrumado.

Camina de un lado a otro en su departamento de mala muerte, el cual es en extremo pequeño y deplorable en todos los sentidos. Un lugar penoso para vivir.

Toma un libro entre sus manos para así ser capaz de tolerar su tortuosa situación. Justamente, el cual agarro no pareció ser la mejor opción ya que solo alentaba a su cerebro a tener más en mente al hombre que lo ponía tan frenético.

Otelo. Una obra dramática por la cual cayo completamente enamorado el día que la presencio en persona acompañado del encantador millonario. Tanto fue su amor y admiración a pesar del trágico final que el otro gustoso le regalo la obra como un insignificante detalle.

Inhala y mueve un poco su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar los recuerdos no porque fuesen malos o los tratara de evitar, sino porque le prohibían encontrar la calma.

Camina de nuevo al pedazo de cuarto que ha osado llamar sala de estar cayendo en el sillón. Es el momento preciso en el que se escucha como se abre la puerta de su departamento. Alza la mirada y con el corazón latiendo a un mil por hora contempla al intruso causante de su actual estado.

Por fuera es capaz de mantener su fachada de serenidad, más por dentro derrochaba mares de euforia al verlo allí con su galante pose, su cautivante sonrisa y también con aquel infame anillo de compromiso como el cínico sin remedio que es. Se acerca Stark a él sin perder su precioso porte.

Loki se levanta, dejando su libro a un lado suyo. Queda solo a unos pasos de distancia. Tony ríe y no entendió el motivo más no pregunto. Opto por callar.

Se deja examinar en mudez familiarizado con esos ojos avellana que evidencian sus intenciones. Su profuso deseo, su apetito, su lujuria creciente.

Entre abre los labios, cediendo sus fuerzas para verse indefenso. Muestra ahora su ansiedad y anhelo. Anthony, si, su adorado Anthony es capaz de dejarlo sin armas en todo momento. Y abusando de esa habilidad suya, lo utiliza a su antojo y él como marioneta lo permite sin objetar.

Tony se relame con sensualidad. Su cabeza se llena de pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, llenos de obscenidades. Todas teniendo al castaño como compañero en sus hazañas clandestinas donde lo inmoral, lujurioso e indecoroso reina. Con prácticas que se burlan de E.L James y que hacen honor enteramente a las siglas del BDSM.

Solo hay un roce de la mano de Tony contra su mejilla que amenaza en despedazar la línea entre la cordura y el instinto animal.

Se acerca lo suficiente para ahora estremecerse con la respiración del contrario en su cuello. Cierra los ojos, sus brazos se sujetan del filántropo. Sus labios buscan los de Tony para acariciarlos y sumirse en su leve contacto.

Y como era de esperarse, la delicadeza no duro nada entre ellos. Yendo directo a lo que ambos buscaban.

Las ropas solo desaparecen y ese horroroso anillo también. Era blasfemo el solo verlo, pues era el recordatorio constante que Anthony Stark estaba por casarse y él solo era un entretenimiento.

Anteriormente una figura odiada y ahora la pobre amante de un millonario que lo tiene todo. Si New York pudiera ver ahora…

¿Gimiendo como una gata debajo del hombre más adorado y admirado en el mundo? Es una idea estúpida. Muy ilusoria para las víctimas del ataque.

Pero cierto. Grita y gime el nombre de Tony desvergonzado. Se aferra a él. Quería sentirlo suyo, recordar su esencia, todo de él. Grabarlo en su mente. Para así, tener suficiente de él guardado dentro de sí mismo para soportar hasta la próxima vez que Tony se deseara presentar. Porque quizás se casara con Virginia, pero sabe a la perfección que Tony… Siempre volverá a él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ah, que cosas! ¿Les gusto? Dejen comentarios.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
